The Doctors Daughter
by StrawberryGlueCakes
Summary: Marissa is stuck wating...Waiting for the doctor who would never come...What will happen to her good heart? Will it turn hard and cold? Or will she over come all her chalenges? Well...Even the great time lord couldn't know.


**CHAPTER ONE-The Lil' Ol' Doctor**

_Marissa was asleep, quietly dreaming her little girl dreams, always the same one. Of a man, and a blue box. A telephone box. She always guessed, it was the correct shape for one indeed! The dream always went the same, she would be walking around in a field. More specifficaly, the field by her orphanage, when suddenly, came the blue telephone box! It always landed smoking, and a man with brown hair would come out with a girl with brilliant ginger hair._

_He would always be speaking to her about not pressing buttons! Then, in the dream, she would lay in the long grass, and watch. And the man would think for a moment, and anounce that they wouldn't be able to use it...by it she assumed he meant the blue box. Then, they would talk for a moment, nothing of much importance, and then they would start heading off,and he would spot her. Always the same dream, almost never changing. And the woman would call him, 'doctor' then Marissa would stand and say,_

_'Doctor? Has someone fallen ill?" She would give him a curious look, and he would turn on a heel and face her and said,_

_"Fallen ill? Who's fallen ill?" She would give him a odd sort of look and say,_

_"I just asked you that. And what kind of a person appears out of no where, in a telephone box covered in smoke, and just come out?" She was rather confused, and crossed her arms._

_"Obviously my kind of person. And what might your name be?" She would give him a searching look and say,_

_"Tell me yours first."_

_"Fair enough, I'm the doctor."_

That was where she woke up every time. Every night she would have this dream, and she would draw, pictures, of the doctor, the girl, the telephone box, the field, anything she could remember. Clever little girl she was. By the age of thirteen, she was still having these dreams. That had started as far back as she could remember...Which in all honesty wasnt quite that far.

She had been found near the orphanage, passed out, on the side walk, when she woke up, all she had was a locket. It had her name in it. And thats all. Her full name of course. Anyways, back to our story!

So, one night, she was awake, drawing up a picture, the other children would want some pictures, of her imaginary doctor. She would tell strange made up tails, tails she dreamt of having with the doctor. As she got older, the dreams got longer, and she started righting them down, until, the owner of the orphanage, Madam Rosetta, had her cheaked by a doctor. worried about her 'mental state' she had said, so she started doing all these things in secret.

But then, she heard it. That sound...That lovely, lovely sound that had been in her dreams for the longest time. The TARDIS. She assumed she was still only just dreaming. But this dream hadn't been with her ten year old self. She slowly walked to the window, and there it was. the blue police box, in the field. Only this time it was night, not day.

She smiled widely, and started sneaking out to the front door. When she got out, she ran over to the TARDIS, which she had only just learned was the odd name, for the odd telephone box, she had never been inside of it, but had once got a glimpse and could have sworn it was bigger on the inside! But of course, it was impossible, the normal scene of smoke poring from the now opening doors, and out stepped the doctor...But no Amy...odd she always seemed to tag along... Marissa thought. He came out and saw her immediatly after he said,

"Well hello! I'm-"

"The doctor." She said cutting him off.

"Yes but how do you know-"

"Its my dream isin't it? Shouldn't I know?

"Your dream? Well this isin't a dream at all...But how could you of been dreaming of me..." He then came closer, and looked into her eyes...As if searching for something.

"Well nothing appears to be wrong with you...You remind me of someone...Do I know you?" She looked at him wide eyed...This is real...Hes real. Her doctor!

"Your...Your real...You mean...I'm honestly not dreaming?"

"Of course your not dreaming!...How long?"

"...Excuse me?"

"How long have you been having these dreams?"

"Well...Since I can remember really...Which mind you, isint very far back."

"Ah well-" The TARDIS made some odd noises and he said,

"I don't have much longer...Whats your name?"

"Marissa..."

"Full name?"

"Marissa Amelia Pond." The look he gave her was one of great happiness, and he hugged her. She stood in shock and then he kissed her forehead, and the TARDIS made another noise and he said,

"Its you its really truly you!"

"Uh...Yeah...Its me..."

"And your so young!"

"What could you possibly mean by that?"

"Do you know who you are?"

"No...But apparently you do...Oh my god please tell me doctor! Please!" She was so anxious. All her life, not knowing who she was...All her life, never knowing her parents, or any family, at all.

"You, Marissa Pond...Are my daughter." She gave him a blank look and then started hitting him.

"WHY WOULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT! To an orphan! And all these years I thought the mysterious doctor was a 'good man' looks as if I was wrong eh?"

"I'm not lieing!"

"Oh yeah? Prove it!"

"Here, take this, this should prove it-" The TARDIS started making off noises again and he said, " I have to go! I'll be right back for you Marissa Pond! I swear on it!" He then climed into the telephone box, and it vanished. In her hand, was her locked. She sucked in a breath, and opened it...And there she was. Her name, and a picture to her as a baby on the other side. She knew right then, he couldn't possibly be lieing about this! So she went and packed her bags...and waited nights on, and nights on, for the doctor to return...

She waited, for the doctor who never would.

~123 Years Later~

"Come along Pond! The signal came from here..." The doctor looked up, and there it stood. The text book example of what would look like a litteraly, haunted house.

"Well you sure know how to pick them don't you doctor?" Amy Pond said sarcastically and then said, "Come on! Lets go check it out!"

Meanwhile, in the house, a plan of sorts was brewing. Involving one no longer innocent girl, and a whole group of evil. Be ready. Because things are about to get tricky...Even for the doctor.


End file.
